


Baby Spider

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Grant Ward is an asshole





	Baby Spider

There’s always just been something about him, that really fucking pisses you off. He’s got this annoying smirk on his face all the time, and that fucking nickname he has for you. Baby Spider. Like you need reminding who trained you. But worst of all he’s so, so attractive. Unfortunately it’s like he’s got this bad habit of always needing to be right.   
“I’m Grant Ward. I can shoot the wings off of a fly with my eyes closed.” You mock under your breath causing both Fitz and Simmons to snicker quietly. Ward has been pestering the two scientists over one of their latest weapons. The Night Night gun has been Fitz obsession, and Ward wanting to make sure that it’s as perfect as a real gun has been checking in daily.   
“Hey, how’s the gun going?” The man of the hour comes into the room, swaggering as usual.   
“It’s over there.” Fitz nods as he continues to work on your gauntlets. He’s adding a few new toys to them, ones you couldn’t wait to show The Black Widow. You roll your eyes as Ward pops the gun up and takes aim at an invisible target.   
“It’s still off by a few ounces.” He says placing it back down and you shoot him an annoyed look. This one catches his eye.   
“What Baby Spider?” He mocks.  
“Oh nothing oh great one.” You reply sarcastically.   
“If you’ve got a problem with me why don’t you just say it?” Ward snaps and you fold your arms over your chest.   
“Hey Fitz, I’ll be back for my gauntlets later, I have a sudden urge to punch something.” You tell him hopping off of the stool you’ve been sitting on and head out the far door.   
“Hey Baby Spider. I’m not done with you.”  
“God Ward. Do you think you could go one day without pissing me off?” You ask turning to face him.   
“Me? You’re the one who’s always so irritating. Just because you were trained by The Black Widow doesn’t make you hot shit.”  
“Oh but you are?” You sneer, chests rising harshly, your anger at him causing your heart to race.   
“I’m a good Agent!”  
“I see but I’m not! Nice Ward.”  
“Damnit!” He growls and wraps his hands around your biceps and collides your mouth into his. You let out a surprised squeak but don’t try to push him away. His lips coax a response from yours and somehow you find yourself kissing him back. You pull away from him and stare up at him in confusion.   
“What the-?” You ask.   
“It’s always been you. I’ve been hoping to impress you and every time I just look like an ass.”   
“Well. You don’t look like an ass right now.” You tell him with a small smirk. “You look like a man who should be making out with me.”  
And for once, Ward takes your suggestion.


End file.
